Sunrise
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Melihatmu tenggelam dalam kekecewaan membuatku ingin menghadirkan kebahagiaan untukmu. / "Kita semua menginginkan akhir yang bahagia."/NaruHinaSasuSaku/ Warning: inside! /Chap2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Saat itu, aku begitu cemas dan takut...

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Sakura-chan!"

Karena walau tertawa, aku tahu hatinya tengah terluka...

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Kau sendiri kapan akan menyusul kami?"

"Hahaha... kapan, ya?"

Entah mengapa, sesuatu memaksaku untuk melindunginya dari keterpurukan...

"Dasar! Kalau jawabanmu seperti itu, aku dan Sasuke-kun, kan jadi khawatir."

Ketika ia bingung berkata-kata, aku maju dan memeluk lengannya.

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura-san," aku tersenyum, dan dengan memberanikan diri memeluk lengannya aku berusaha menyalurkan keberanian.

"Aku dan Naruto-kun akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini."

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: **It's Mine

**Warning: **AU. Maybe OoC. TYPO. Bad for EYD & Language. Hinata's POV. NaruHina rules

.

.

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Sunrise::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

.

**~NaruHina ever after~**

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah berharap lebih pada Naruto-kun karena mengetahui perasaannya pada Sakura-san. Dari bangku sekolah menengah hingga Universitas, aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari jauh. Tak heran Naruto-kun kini tidak begitu mengenaliku. Di matanya, yang tersorot hanya sosok Sakura-san yang begitu bercahaya. Tipikal gadis idaman dengan wajah rupawan dan otak yang menakjubkan. Mengetahui perbedaanku dengannya dan kekuranganku yang begitu banyak membuat rasa percaya diriku menghilang.

Dan walau berusaha kutepis, perasaan itu malah bertambah besar dan kuat dan erat dan...

Aku merasa begitu membutuhkan sosok Naruto-kun.

Ketika mendapat undangan pernikahan Sakura-san dan Uchiha-san, perasaan itu seakan memiliki tempat untuk berharap.

"Kenapa?"

Satu kata itu terasa berdengung keras di telingaku. Kenapa aku mengatakannya? Kenapa aku berusaha sejauh ini? Kenapa aku berharap padanya? Kenapa aku... jatuh cinta padanya?

"Maaf," hanya kata itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

'Maaf karena sudah begitu berharap padamu.'

Naruto-kun masih belum bisa menerima jawaban yang ku berikan. Dia terlalu syok dan kaget dengan peristiwa tadi hingga langsung menarikku pergi menuju dermaga terdekat. Kini kami hanya berdua dalam mobilnya, tanpa kata, dan tanpa adanya kejelasan.

"Sa-saat itu, wajahmu terlihat kecewa dan terluka..." aku berusaha menjelaskan, memaparkan apa yang kulihat dari wajahnya. "Aku tidak tega melihatmu menahan tangis," aku kembali menangkap keterkejutannya. Mungkin ia mengira telah berakting dengan sangat baik. Tapi tidak dimataku. "Begitu merana, kau seakan jatuh dalam jurang keputusasaan," entah mengapa justru aku yang kini meneteskan air mata. "Dan aku yang melihatnya lebih merasa sakit dan perih dibanding dirimu."

"Kau... menyukaiku?"

Aku menatapnya, tidak peduli pada air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata hingga menyamarkan sosoknya. "Tidak."

Tidak, aku memang tidak menyukainya. Perasaan ini bukan sekedar rasa suka.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat itu memecah kesunyian di malam dengan bulan purnama tersebut. Suara deburan ombak yang menghantam kayu di sekitar dermaga seakan lenyap tak berbekas. Bahkan angin laut yang menerjang seakan berhenti menerbangkan beberapa helai daun dari pohon-pohon di sini. Malam semakin larut dan kesunyian di dalam mobil ini semakin membuat perasaanku tak beraturan.

"Terima kasih atas perasaanmu."

Aku mengerti. Itu kalimat pembuka yang pas untuk sebuah penolakan.

Aku tersenyum. Setidaknya berusaha tersenyum. Untunglah air mata yang telah mengering di wajahku tidak mengganggu skenario ini.

Ketika jemariku bergerak menyentuh pintu mobil, ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hyuuga Hinata..."

Aku bahkan tidak mengira kalau ia masih mengingat dengan jelas nama dan margaku.

"Buatlah aku bahagia..."

Gerakanku terhenti. Dimensi waktu di tempat ini seakan membeku untuk beberapa saat.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Ini adalah awal dari kisahku dengannya. Tidak. Tapi kisah kami berempat.

.

.

.

"Anda akan menikah dengan Namikaze-san?"

Aku tidak berusaha menghentikan langkahku, ketika pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menjawabnya dengan...

"Begitulah..."

Yah, seperti itulah kenyataannya.

"Selamat, ya Direktur!" Matsuri, asistenku kini telah sibuk membanjiriku dengan ucapan selamat yang berlebihan. "Bagaimana kalau hal ini kita rayakan?"

"Hari ini, aku ada acara."

Matsuri akhirnya menatapku dengan penasaran. Keingintahuannya terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku dan Naruto-kun akan..."

"Hinata!"

"...kencan."

"KYAAAAA! Selamat Direktur!"

Itulah awal dari gosip yang mengatakan kalau aku akan menikah dengan putra bungsu walikota Namikaze. Dan lagi. Telah hamil diluar nikah.

Inilah mengapa aku menyebutnya dengan kata 'gosip'.

.

.

.

"Jadi begini yang namanya kencan?" kini Naruto-kun mulai terbuka dalam berbagai macam hal. Ku harap ini sebuah langkah maju dari hubungan kami berdua.

"Kurasa, mungkin?" Aku menyamankan posisi dudukku pada bebatuan besar di pantai ini. "Biasanya orang yang kencan akan pergi ke tempat yang mereka sukai, hingga diakhiri dengan ungkapan cinta dan ciuman atau... sebagainya."

"Begitu? Aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang hal-hal seperti ini."

"Kau tidak pernah berkencan?"

"Yah..."

"Aku tahu itu," aku mengulum senyum melihat ekspresi kikuk yang ia keluarkan. Tanpa sadar kedua pipiku memerah. "Aku tahu semua hal tentangmu."

Dia kembali terkejut sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

"Sebetulnya, aku juga belum pernah berkencan. Ini yang pertama."

"Kau terlihat berpengalaman."

"Sebelum kencan ini, aku membaca beberapa buku tentang pengertian, arti, dan maksud dari kencan itu sendiri."

"Kalau aku malah bertanya pada orangtua dan kakak perempuanku."

Kami saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

"Lalu? Mau mencoba ciuman juga?" aku melihat kerlingan jenaka di mata biru jernihnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," aku kembali tersenyum. Walau hanya bercanda, aku tetap senang pada tawaran yang ia berikan.

"Hei, aku serius."

"Lain kali saja," aku tetap menolak. "Ciuman merupakan salah satu ungkapan cinta. Saat kau sudah merasa mencintaiku baru aku perbolehkan kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku."

"Kalau aku mulai merasa suka padamu bagaimana?"

Suara ombak lagi-lagi menyamarkan suaranya. Angin laut dan gesekan daun seakan saling membahu untuk membuatku tak mendengar kata-katanya. Tapi aku tetap mendengarnya walau menyerupai bisikan sekalipun. Hal ini sudah cukup membuatku senang.

"Kalau begitu, di pipi saja."

"Oke, tutup matamu!"

"Kenapa harus menutup mata?"

"Pokoknya tutup saja," ia masih berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Baiklah..."

Aku menutup kedua mataku. Samar-samar kurasakan deru nafasnya mendekat hingga mengenai pipiku. Wangi maskulinnya yang bercampur dengan harum manisnya jeruk membuat perasaanku bergetar dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan. Walau tidak melihat, aku tetap merasakan bibirnya mendekat dan bersiap mencium pipiku.

**Cup**!

Dengan cepat mataku terbuka dengan ekspresi terkejut luar biasa. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menciummu?"

"Ke-kenapa..." kata-kataku menggantung seakan tercekat di tenggorokan. Dengan perlahan kusentuh bibirku yang terasa lembab. "Bi-bibirku... Kau mencium bibirku?"

"Kau bilang aku boleh menciummu kalau ada perasaan cinta, kan?" ia tersenyum polos membuatnya terlihat begitu manis. "Aku rasa walau sedikit, perasaan itu mulai tumbuh karena kehadiranmu."

Senang. Perasaan itu kembali menyelimuti hatiku.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kita, kan sedang kencan. Boleh kulakukan lagi?"

Aku tidak berani berkata-kata. Entah bagaimana, permintaan itu meluncur dengan mulusnya tanpa kecanggungan sedikitpun.

Ketika bingung menjawab, ia telah mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, lagi. Dan senyuman polosnya itu kembali membuatku tak bergerak. Kedua bola matanya yang jernih seakan memantulkan bayanganku dan kegiatan yang akan kami lakukan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan!" Sakura membangunkan suaminya itu dengan nada riangnya yang biasa. Ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu Sasuke mencicipi masakannya lalu memujinya dengan sebutan enak. Karena untuk memasak satu jenis masakan saja, Sakura harus mengikuti kursus memasak selama seminggu lebih. Ia berharap usahanya itu tidak sia-sia dan Sasuke mau menyantap masakannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya setelah beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan rambut yang masih terlihat berantakan.

"Jam enam pagi."

"Aku harus ke kantor secepatnya. Rapat pagi ini dimulai jam tujuh tepat."

Sekali lagi, Sakura harus menelan harapannya pada suaminya itu.

.

.

.

Ketika Sasuke menolak melakukan malam pertama dengannya, Sakura masih berusaha meyakinkan diri kalau suaminya itu lelah setelah resepsi pernikahan mereka. Begitu juga ketika Sasuke menolak menyantap makanan buatannya, menemaninya berbelanja, hingga makan malam berdua di luar. Sasuke selalu menolaknya dengan alasannya yang kurang jelas dan tidak meyakinkan. Dan jika memaksa, Sakura takut pria yang kini telah menjadi suaminya itu akan meninggalkannya, atau yang lebih buruk mencampakkannya dengan kasar. Bagaimanapun ia telah mempertaruhkan hidupnya selama sepuluh tahun untuk mendapatkan hati pria Uchiha itu. Haruskah semuanya berakhir hanya karena keegoisannya?

Tidak. Sakura akan melakukan apapun agar Sasuke tetap berada di sisinya. Tapi walau berusaha menepisnya, pikiran tentang peristiwa di malam pesta resepsi pernikahan itu tetap menghantuinya bagai mimpi buruk tanpa akhir.

'Jangan khawatir, Sakura-san. Aku dan Naruto-kun akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini.'

'Kau... akan menikah dengan Naruto?'

'Ya, Uchiha-san.'

Saat itu, Sakura bisa menangkap raut kekesalan Sasuke. Terlebih ketika Hinata memanggilnya bukan dengan namanya, melainkan marga yang ia sandang.

Perih. Walau singkat ia tetap merasakan hal itu menerjang hatinya.

Apa mungkin, selama sepuluh tahun ini juga, Sasuke belum mampu menepis perasaannya pada Hinata?

Sakura takut untuk sekedar memprediksi akhir dari kesimpulannya tersebut.

Dan, takut Sasuke akan pergi dan menghilang dari sisinya. Untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

**...::To Be Continued::...**

.

**A/N: NaruHina multichap lagi! Semoga suka, ya? ^^**

**Maaf, ya, kalau pendek. Keterbatasan waktu dan fisik yang membuat Nagi-chan membuatnya harus dengan penuh perjuangan! (lupakan... -,-") Chap depan mungkin bakal lebih panjang lagi :)**

**Soalnya lagi ada mood untuk buat fic NaruHina lagi. Kan, jarang-jarang ada mood di sela-sela WB yang menghantui :)**

**Intinya, fic ini, sih tentang konflik cinta segiempat NaruHinaSasuSaku. Untuk judul dengan chapter ini mungkin belum ada hubungannya, tapi di chap depan baru akan terlihat keterkaitannya :)**

**Walau ide (mungkin) pasaran, Nagi-chan tetap berharap para Readers menikmati cerita ini ^^**

**Apa NaruHina beneran bakal nikah? Apa SasuSaku bakal bercerai? Apa happy end?**

**Mm, Review?**

.


	2. Chapter 2

Terkadang memang ada beberapa hal yang tidak dapat di paksakan. Seperti perasaan manusia yang kompleks dan sulit untuk ditebak. Sasuke, sebagai seorang pria berwawasan luas tentu saja sudah mengetahui hal itu.

Tapi, sayangnya ia berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya.

Dalam legenda Jin lampu ajaib, Gennie saja ada sebuah permintaan yang tidak bisa terkabulkan seberapa saktinya sang Jin. Tapi lagi-lagi pria Uchiha itu berusaha untuk tidak mau tahu.

Salah satu hal itu...

Perasaan cinta, tidak dapat dipaksakan.

Kedengarannya simpel, mudah di pahami, sederhana, tidak berbelit-belit.

Sayang, Sasuke justru membuatnya terlihat makin rumit.

Sejak dulu, dari bangku sekolah menengah ia mulai memaksakan perasaannya. Ia begitu mencintai Hinata, tapi gadis itu mencintai Naruto, dan Naruto justru mencintai Sakura yang tergila-gila padanya.

Inilah mengapa cinta dikatakan begitu kompleks tapi juga sederhana.

Seandainya perasaan bernama cinta itu tidak di paksakan, mungkin semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

"Ta-tapi..."

"...Aku mencintai Naruto-kun."

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia pernah menyatakan cintanya. Tapi, Hinata menolaknya. Itulah sebabnya ia memupuk rasa dendam dan kebencian. Sayangnya walau berusaha menumbuhkan kebencian itu, rasa cintanya justru bertambah besar.

Dan satu-satunya jalan untuk mengalihkan perasaan itu adalah...

Dengan menikahi Haruno Sakura.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke memaksakan perasaannya hingga menyakiti hati yang lain.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: **It's Mine

**Warning: **AU. Maybe OoC. TYPO. Bad for EYD & Language. NaruHina rules.

.

.

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Sunrise::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

.

**~NaruHina ever after~**

.

.

.

"Astaga, bayi itu lucu sekali!"

Sakura ikut tersenyum melihat bayi perempuan yang kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian para perawat di ruang bersalin. Bayi yang baru lahir sekitar tiga jam yang lalu itu kini sudah tertidur pulas di dekapan sang ibu.

"Terima kasih Dokter Haruno," ibu bayi tersebut berkata dengan begitu tulus. "Ku kira bayi ini tidak akan bisa lahir karena penyakit yang ku derita."

"Sama-sama. Saya juga senang melihat bayi Anda bisa lahir dengan selamat."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak."

Kali ini Sakura menanggapi dengan senyum getir. Ia juga ingin menjadi seorang ibu dan memiliki anak-anak yang lucu. Sayangnya, Sasuke terlihat tidak ingin memberinya kesempatan untuk mengalami hal itu.

"Sakura, ibu mertuamu datang!" Ino tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah yang terlihat panik. "Cepat temui dia!"

"Da-datang ke sini?" Sakura juga terlihat cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Iya, sekarang sedang menunggu di ruanganmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana."

Sakura bergegas pergi dengan hati diliputi kecemasan. Sebelum ini, Mikoto, ibunda Sasuke terlihat kurang setuju dengan pernikahannya dan Sasuke. Bahkan setelah resepsi pernikahan, ia tidak lagi bertemu dan berbincang dengan ibu mertuanya itu. Jika tiba-tiba ia datang ke tempat kerjanya itu tentu bukan untuk sekedar berbasa-basi. Mikoto sebelum menikah dengan Fugaku juga seorang Uchiha, jelas saja kalau wanita itu memiliki sifat keras kepala dan arogansi khas Uchiha yang mendarah daging.

Kepanikan yang menyerangnya membuat Sakura memilih untuk menghubungi Sasuke guna meminta saran. Ia takut salah bicara hingga nantinya membuat Mikoto makin membenci dirinya.

Ketika sedang menghubungi Sasuke, Sakura justru harus kembali bersabar karena sambungannya yang terus diputuskan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pertemuan dengan kolega bisnisnya siang ini dilakukan di sebuah restoran keluarga yang cukup dekat dengan perusahaan Hyuuga. Menurut agenda yang tadi dibacakan oleh asistennya, Matsuri, kolega bisnisnya itu berasal dari perusahaan Sabaku dan Akasuna yang kebetulan juga masih satu keluarga. Hinata mengharapkan perundingan nanti berjalan mulus agar ia bisa segera pergi bersama Naruto untuk memesan cincin dan gaun pernikahannya.

Setelah menunggu selama lima belas menit, kolega bisnisnya itu akhirnya datang bersama sosok yang tak lagi asing di penglihatan Hinata.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata tampak terkejut sedangkan orang yang dimaksud justru terlihat tenang dan tidak peduli.

"Aah, Hyuuga ternyata..."

Pandangan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan kontak mata tersebut dan memilih duduk di samping Gaara dan Sasori.

"Kami membawanya untuk ikut menandatangani perjanjian ini. Aku rasa dengan bergabungnya perusahaan Uchiha, keuntungan kita akan semakin besar," Gaara menjelaskan begitu menangkap raut kebingungan Hinata. "Jadi, bisakah kita memulainya sekarang?"

Hinata berusaha memperbaiki pengontrolan emosinya. Dalam dunia bisnis dan permainan saham perusahaan ia harus bisa profesional. Hiashi sudah cukup bangga padanya, jadi tidak akan ia biarkan masalah pribadi menghancurkan karir yang sudah lima tahun ini ia bangun. Lagipula masalahnya dan Sasuke sudah lama berlalu. Dan ia tidak ingin mengungkit hal itu kembali.

"Baiklah, kita bisa memulainya sekarang."

Sasuke mengamati dalam diam. Sepertinya Hinata berusaha profesional dihadapan para kolega bisnisnya. Ia akan memaklumi hal itu mengingat prinsip yang mereka anut, sama. Tidak mencampur kehidupan pribadi dengan karir mereka. Selagi Hinata fokus pada dokumen yang di serahkan Sasori, Sasuke kembali berpikir dalam diam, mengatur rencana. Setidaknya ia perlu berbicara kembali dengan wanita berdarah Hyuuga itu. Berdua saja. Tanpa pengganggu apalagi sosok Naruto yang entah mengapa makin membuatnya muak.

.

.

.

Seperti yang di harapkan, pertemuan tadi berjalan mulus tanpa kendala. Tak terasa sore telah menjelang dan dengan itu Hinata memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke mansion Hyuuga dan menghubungi Naruto secepatnya. Matsuri tampak pamit lebih dulu karena Gaara dan Sasori yang satu mobil menawarkan tumpangan ke rumahnya. Hinata sendiri memutuskan untuk menunggu bus di halte terdekat setelah sadar bahwa mobilnya sedang di servis dari kemarin sore.

"Masuklah," Sasuke menawarkan setelah menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan halte bus tempat Hinata tengah menunggu. Hinata sendiri terlihat ragu untuk masuk dan berusaha menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Aku pria yang telah beristeri, tolong ingat hal itu," Sasuke akhirnya berkata dengan penuh penekanan setelah semenit Hinata tidak merespon tawarannya.

"Ba-baiklah..." Hinata makin malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia berpikir kalau Sasuke masih menyukainya padahal pria itu sudah menikah dengan Haruno Sakura? Kebingungannya tadi tampak konyol dan berlebihan.

"Ma-maaf..." Hinata berusaha bicara tanpa gugup di samping Sasuke. "Untuk yang tadi."

Sasuke tetap fokus pada jalanan beraspal di hadapannya. Tidak berniat membalas pandangan Hinata. "Hn."

Sunyi kembali. Sejak mobil Sasuke mulai melaju dan berbaur dengan kendaraan lainnya, hanya sedikit topik yang diperbincangkan. Itupun hanya menyangkut masalah perusahaan dan hal-hal umum yang terkesan basa-basi, setidaknya itu menurut Sasuke yang gampang merasa jenuh. Hinata sendiri lebih memilih untuk mengamati pemandangan. Ia mulai merasa kalau Sasuke juga berusaha untuk tidak mengungkit masa lalu. Mungkin jika terus seperti ini, ia dan Sasuke bisa kembali berteman, seperti dulu.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kehidupan pernikahanmu?"

Hinata tidak menyadari kalau kata-kata yang ia ucapkan justru merupakan hal yang paling Sasuke hindari.

"Biasa saja."

"Ooh..." Hinata sedikit kecewa dengan respon pria Uchiha itu. "Ku kira akan menyenangkan."

"Kau penasaran bagaimana rasanya kehidupan setelah menikah?"

"Mm, sedikit."

"Tidak menarik, penuh kebohongan, menyebalkan, membosankan, dan membuatku jenuh. Itu semua yang kurasakan."

Hinata tidak mampu membalas kata-kata Sasuke. Pria itu seperti menyesali kehidupan pernikahannya saat ini. Entah mengapa, perasaan buruk tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Kau... tidak mencintai Sakura-san?" tanpa sadar, justru pertanyaan itulah yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Begitulah."

Wajah Hinata memucat mendengarnya. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jika Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke membenci kehidupannya bersama Sakura, apa mungkin ia akan kembali berusaha meraih hati Sakura? Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Bagaimana dengan harapan yang baru ia bangun setelah Naruto meliriknya?

"Aaa, sepertinya kau sangat ketakutan," Sasuke mengeluarkannya. Seringai yang selalu berhasil membuat Hinata bergidik. "Apa kata-kataku tadi menakutimu? Kau takut Naruto akan meninggalkanmu setelah aku melepas Sakura, kan?"

"Se-sebenarnya apa maumu, Sasuke? Ku kira sudah tidak ada lagi masalah diantara kita."

"Memang tidak ada," Sasuke menjawabnya dengan santai. "Tapi yang jadi masalah sekarang justru dirimu sendiri," Sasuke membanting stir ke arah kiri hingga membuat suara decitan keras di aspal. Hinata baru sadar kalau ini bukanlah jalan menuju mansion Hyuuga.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata hampir berteriak ketakutan saat Sasuke mempercepat laju mobil. "Masalah apa yang kau maksud?"

"Ketika aku menikah dengan Sakura, apa kau merasa cemburu?"

"A-apa..."

"Ketika kau menolakku sepuluh tahun yang lalu, apa kau merasa bersalah? Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku?"

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku menggunakan Sakura hanya untuk menjauhkan Naruto darimu, membuatnya terluka, lalu membuatmu tersiksa dalam ketidakpastian. Kau tahu, kita ini sama."

Hinata tidak kuat lagi mendengarnya. Mentalnya seakan tengah dipaksa jatuh sampai batas minimum.

"Asal kau tahu, Naruto dan Sakura terluka karena dirimu."

Kini Hinata merasa ditampar pada sebuah fakta yang lain. Jadi, yang jadi masalah itu adalah dirinya?

"Dan akan kupastikan Sakura menderita dalam kehidupan pernikahan kami. Dengan begitu Naruto akan kecewa dan menomor-duakan dirimu. Ketika itu terjadi, aku akan mencampakkan Sakura agar Naruto meninggalkanmu. Selamanya."

Hinata meneteskan air matanya mendengar rencana Sasuke. Itu semua terlalu mengerikan. Sakura dan Naruto tidak pantas untuk disakiti. Pria Uchiha itu sudah terlalu berlebihan karena begitu memaksakan keinginannya. Kini Hinata menyadari kalau prioritas Sasuke sekarang bukanlah untuk mendapatkan hatinya, tapi untuk menghancurkan dan membuatnya merasakan sakit hati yang mendalam.

"Akan ku buat kau merasakan yang berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan."

Selesai terucapnya kata-kata itu, Hinata memaksakan diri membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dan meloncat keluar tanpa memperdulikan resikonya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengunjungi kami setelah resepsi pernikahan?" Mikoto menahan kekesalannya. "Apa kau tidak diberitahu Sasuke tentang berbagai adat dan tradisi yang keluarga Uchiha pegang?"

"Ma-maaf, bu. Sasuke tidak pernah membahas hal seperti itu," Sakura merasa serba salah saat berhadapan dengan Mikoto. Wanita Uchiha itu tampak begitu murka dan kesal pada segala hal yang ia lakukan. Bahkan terkesan mencari-cari kesalahannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada Sasuke?" lagi-lagi Mikoto berusaha menyudutkan Sakura. "Tradisi mengunjungi mertua setelah resepsi pernikahan merupakan tradisi umum yang sebagian besar dianut oleh banyak keluarga di Jepang. Kenapa hal lumrah seperti itu saja kau tidak mengetahuinya?"

Sungguh, Sakura merasa begitu direndahkan oleh kata-kata Mikoto.

"Dan yang membuatku tidak percaya, kau hampir membuat Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuh masakan rumahan! Tiap harinya ia memakan makanan cepat saji di luar rumah, apa itu juga kau tidak tahu?"

Sakura tersentak. Bukannya setiap hari ia telah bersusah payah membuatkan makanan untuk Sasuke? Lantas, jika Sasuke lebih memilih memakan makanan cepat saji di luar rumah apa itu juga salahnya?

"Ta-tapi, bu. Aku sudah memasak makanan untuk Sasuke setiap hari. Hanya saja Sasuke..."

"Benda aneh yang kau buat itu kau bilang makanan? Setelah kursus berbulan-bulan kau bahkan tidak bisa memasak sup miso yang normal!" Mikoto hampir menjerit tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah mendapati seorang wanita dengan kemampuan memasak separah menantunya itu. Jika seperti ini, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke yang memang suka memilih-milih makanan.

"Malam ini aku mau kau dan Sasuke berkunjung ke mansion Uchiha untuk bertemu dengan semua keluarga besar Uchiha. Kuharap saat itu, kau tidak mempermalukan Sasuke juga aku dan Fugaku," Mikoto beranjak pergi setelah mengatakannya, meninggalkan Sakura yang terlihat pucat dengan beban pikiran yang begitu banyak.

"Kami-sama... apa yang harus kuperbuat?"

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah untuk meyakinkan Naruto kembali. Keadaannya yang dipenuhi plester dan perban di pipi kiri, lengan kanan atas dan kedua lutut memang terlihat memprihatinkan, tapi hal itu tidak membuat Hinata membatalkan janjinya dengan Naruto. Sore itu, beberapa detik sebelum ia memaksakan diri melompat dari mobil Sasuke, pria Uchiha itu berbaik hati menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak, membuat luka yang Hinata terima tidak separah yang seharusnya. Yang membuat Hinata tidak mengerti adalah raut panik dan khawatir Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuatnya tersentak. Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan itu ketika tubuhnya membentur aspal dan terseret beberapa meter. Ia sadar karena saat itu Sasuke langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit, lalu meninggalkannya setelah membayar semua tagihan. Entah apa yang harus Hinata katakan jika ia bertemu pria itu lagi. Apa dengan mengucapkan terima kasih? Atau dengan semua umpatan kekesalan dan kemarahan atas segala rencana jahat yang pria itu tujukan padanya?

"Hinata, aku tidak keberatan jika kita menunda hal ini."

"Ku-kumohon jangan!"

Tidak. Ia tidak mungkin menunda hal ini. Jika pernikahan ini tidak segera dilangsungkan, mungkin Sasuke akan merencanakan hal yang lebih nekat lagi.

"A-aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Dokter juga langsung mengizinkanku pulang."

"Baiklah..." Naruto mengacak pelan rambut panjang Hinata. "Tapi jangan memaksakan diri."

Hinata menampilkan senyum manisnya.

Kami-sama, sebentar saja...

Tolong biarkan Naruto tetap di sisiku...

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam penentuan yang begitu sulit untuk Sakura lewati. Membayangkan dirinya akan berbaur dengan para Uchiha yang selalu merendahkan dan memandang hina dirinya langsung membuat ketakutan tersendiri dalam benaknya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau hal ini akan menimpa dirinya setelah akhirnya impiannya bersanding dengan Sasuke tercapai. Apa mungkin Kami-sama tidak bersedia mengizinkannya bahagia?

"Turunlah."

Sakura baru menyadari kalau Sasuke telah menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah pertokoan yang cukup ramai pengunjung. "Kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku ada janji dengan klien penting malam ini," Sasuke terlihat menggertakkan giginya ketika mengucapkan hal itu. "Tenang saja, aku akan menghubungi ibu dan mengatakan padanya kalau kita tidak bisa datang malam ini."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kubilang turun!"

"Iya..."

Setelahnya, Sasuke langsung melajukan mobilnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi pada Sakura.

.

.

.

Sasuke menekan klakson mobilnya berkali-kali di sela kegiatan mengemudinya. Pikirannya masih terbawa pada kejadian sore tadi dimana Hinata nekat melompat dari mobilnya hingga akhirnya terluka. Itu semua membuat pikirannya bertambah kusut dan kehadiran Sakura di rumahnya semakin membuatnya jengah. Wanita yang telah menjadi isterinya itu tampak begitu pucat dan lemah ketika ia mendapatinya berbaring di atas sofa. Selanjutnya, Sakura malah menjelaskan perihal kedatangan Mikoto dan kunjungan yang harus mereka lakukan nanti malam. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak peduli dan terkesan cuek pada hal-hal yang menyangkut kehidupan pernikahannya maupun isterinya sendiri.

"Tsk!" Sasuke kembali berdecak kesal seraya menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Rasa frustasinya kian memuncak ketika ia menyadari kalau perasaan itu masih ada. Perasaan cintanya pada Hinata masih bertahan, justru bertambah kuat. Sasuke mengetahuinya ketika ia melihat Hinata terluka, di depan matanya, karena dirinya sendiri. Ada rasa bersalah, tidak tega, kecewa, dan cemburu yang terasa membara. Semua itu jelas merupakan bentuk kepedulian, karena sampai kapanpun pria Uchiha itu tahu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang wanita Hyuuga bernama Hinata. Sekalipun kebencian di hatinya berusaha ia bangkitkan.

.

.

.

'Sakura.'

'Eh? Ada apa Sasuke-kun?'

'Kau mencintaiku, kan?'

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Sasuke ucapkan. Dengan pipi merona ia berusaha mengakuinya. 'A-aku.. Iya, aku mencintai Sasuke-kun.'

Saat itu, waktu ketika lamaran yang ia tunggu datang, Sakura tidak menyadari kalau senyum yang Sasuke keluarkan berubah menjadi seringai kepuasan akan rencana yang telah diaturnya.

'Kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku.'

-:-

Malam serasa begitu panjang dan melelahkan. Sakura bahkan tidak lagi ingat dimana dan kenapa ia bisa termenung di tempat ini. Berdiri di depan sebuah tempat penyebrangan jalan seakan menunggu lampu yang merah berubah menjadi hijau. Pandangannya terfokus pada satu titik dengan hati yang terus bertanya-tanya...

Apa kesalahannya?

Apa dosanya di masa lalu hingga Sasuke begitu tega terhadap dirinya?

Kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa mencintainya?

Kenapa hidup seakan memojokkan dirinya?

Beberapa mobil yang berlalu lalang di depannya ketika lampu hijau menimbulkan niat untuk bunuh diri dan mengakhiri hidup yang terasa makin berat. Tidak. Ini belum seberapa. Sakura tahu kalau masalah yang akan menghampirinya bukan sekedar tentang hal ini. Masih banyak lagi yang menunggunya. Masih banyak beban yang harus ditanggungnya. Dan masih banyak rasa sakit yang harus diterimanya.

Ketika pemikirannya sampai pada suatu kesimpulan, Sakura tersentak tidak percaya.

Semua karena Hyuuga Hinata. Semua masalah ini karena Hyuuga Hinata!

Tidak...

Sakura melawan apa yang otaknya pikirkan. Semua hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata. Wanita itu terlalu lemah untuk sekedar menyakiti seekor semut, Sakura tahu hal itu.

Masalah lainnya, jika bukan wanita itu yang Sakura persalahkan, lantas, siapa lagi yang bisa ia salahkan? Dirinya sendiri, kah? Suaminya, kah? Hidupnya? Lalu apa dan siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab?

"Sakura!"

Dan mengapa sosok pria itu yang muncul ketika ia membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar?

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Mengapa? Mengapa harus dalam situasi ini semuanya berakhir?

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Hei, Sakura!"

Hinata menahan rasa cemburu itu. Berusaha menahan rasa tidak nyaman dihatinya kini. "Na-Naruto-kun, cincin ini..."

"Hinata, tunggulah sebentar disini. Aku mau menghampiri Sakura dulu."

Selalu...

Selalu seperti ini...

"Ta-tapi cincinnya..."

"Itu bisa kapan saja, kan?"

Kapan saja? Jadi perasaannya juga bisa dipermainkan kapan saja?

"Sakura!"

Kenapa? Kenapa selalu namanya yang kau sebutkan?

"Ughh, ada apa dengannya?"

Kenapa selalu dia yang kau perhatikan.

Tidakkah... Tidakkah kau menyadari ada wanita lain yang menunggumu?

"Hinata, lepaskan tanganmu, dong! Aku bilang, kan hanya sebentar. Nanti aku kembali lagi, kok!"

Terpaksa... Setelah mencoba menahannya... Pegangan itu terpaksa terlepas...

"Tunggu aku disini, ya, Hinata!"

Lalu... Bagaimana dengan cincin pernikahan kita? Dan... Perasaanku?

.

.

.

.

.

**.:To Be Continued:.**

.

**A/N: Chap 2 Update! Wah, wah... Sepertinya keempat tokoh utama kita lagi pada galau, ya?#kicked#**

**Semuanya merasakan patah hati dan kebimbangan! Untuk chap depan NaruHina-nya mungkin akan lebih banyak lagi. Chap 2 memang membahas permasalahan mereka dulu ^^**

**Semoga menghibur, ya!**

**Mm, review again?**

.


End file.
